Ouran Home of the Annoying & Selfish
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Mizumi Nakamaru can not hold up to her father's expectation of her. Seeing as she is the youngest of all his children and also seeing as she's the only girl. She is at loss of her mother and loss of herself. She is left to live in the world filled with men. She decides to transfers schools. Will she cross paths with a childhood friend? Will the Ouran Host Club bring her out?
1. Prologue

_Here's a new story. Hope you all like it. I do not own any of the Ouran story/characters only my own plots/characters._

_Prologue _

Haruhi was simply studying for her next test when two names called her name. She sighed as she closed her book looking up at the two monotone. "What Hikaru, Kaoru?" She knew that now that those two are here she will no longer have time to study. 'Damn rich kids.'

"Aw, come on Haruhi," Kaoru said as he lazily laid his arm on her desk resting his head on his hand.

"We happen to know that we are getting a transfer student today," Hikaru said just as lazily mimicking his brother actions right next to his brother.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow," Why would I care if another rich kid comes to Ouran Academy," She said in her blunt voice.

They both shook their heads as they said in unison," That's where you are wrong, the transfer student is a … commoner." This caused Haruhi's eyes widened.

A girl is walking around the school grounds; a blank expression is worn on her face. Her long silky black hair in a bun tied with a blue bow, as she walks it swishes behind her. Her emerald eyes completely emotionless. She does not wear the yellow dress as her uniform, but instead she wears a baggy sweater, black skirt, and thigh high black socks. He face wears she walks around the building for the 3rd years, all eyes wear on her only thing that was heard were her light footsteps and the whispers among the classmate about the new student.

She stopped in her tracks her face fell as she let out a sigh. 'I am lost.' She turned and saw a- to use tall was an understatement but none the less- he wore a serious expression on his face as a small blonde child hung from his shoulders. She bravely walked over to the two, their full attentions on her as she stood as they both towered over her. She bowed, her airy pleasant calm voice drifted through their ears. "Sempai can you inform me were room 1-A is?" She looked up through her eyelashes.

A faint blush spread on both seniors' faces, but went unaware to the girl. "Building on the right." He said in his deep voice.

She placed her fist into her flat palm bowing," Thank you…" She once again stood strait looking both in the eye," Sempai." She then walked down the hall, eyes still fallowing her every step.

As the girl stepped out of the building she looked around the scenery. Students of Ouran were all around campus laughing and talking with one another. All the male students in their suits and the female ones in their high price elegant yellow dresses. The air blowing all the cherry blossoms in the air, giving them a graceful dance in the air.

"Oh Noo!" A scream was heard, when the wind decided to blow harder. Casing the girl's hair to blow to the right along with her skirt. She placed on hand to keep her skirt down, and closed both of her eyes. When the wind died down she opened both of her eyes to see papers blown by. And when they were all gone landing on the ground a few feet away from her. She looked forward and saw two male students looking at her. One wore glasses and the other was a blonde with violet eyes. But she paid no mind to them as she walked over to the scattered papers on the ground and picked them up.

She cooly made her way to a girl who wore glass and had red hair in two pigtails. It was from her the scream that came form since she dropped all her papers causing them to blow in the air away from her. The girl stood there with her eyes wide and a blush cascading her cheeks.

"Here," theblue eyed girl said as she handed the neatly stacked paper she picked up handing them over to the red haired girl.

"T-Thank you," She stuttered and even worse blush on her face. The girl gave no emotion her face as serious as ever. Her response was simple nod as she made her way away from the girl to find her homeroom.

The same name-less girls slowly makes her way into her homeroom which happens to be room A-1. She slowly but surely made her way to stand in front of the door. She slowly knocked on the door and entered when it was open. She walked with her head slightly tilted down, her hair cascading her eyes. She stood in front of the class. "You must be the new scholar student, introduce yourself to the class." The sensei spoke.

The young girl nodded, she looked forward. He black hair in atight bunas her fringe rests agents her forehead. Her vivid green eyes still emotionless, her mouth drew in a thin line. Her voice like chimes in a bell as she spoke charming everyone how listened. "Hello I am Mizumi Nakamaru."

* * *

And there it is. Thank you to all my readers. Please Review and Favorite and also feel free to send me a PM I would love to read all your criticism.


	2. Starting Today, You Are A Hostess!

DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I walked along the lonely hallways of Ouran. I stared blankly straight ahead as I continue to walk alone. I sighed, and my shoulders dropped along with my head dropping a frown making an appearance on my face, eyes closing. As I noticed I was all alone.

'All that's happen today were people staring and whispering among themselves. But there was this boy in class. He looked very familiar with his brown hair and big brown eyes, he was kind of cu…' My eyes widened as I felt a blush form on my cheeks. I shook my head, claiming back my calm demeanor, those kind of thought are weak. I sighed continuing my search for an empty room.

I walked up a couple of stairs until I passed a giant window. I stopped to look out of it I saw a swarm of doves fly by. I closed my eyes as I just stood there. 'Man how things have changed, since you last time you've seen it mom. But I guess it was for the best I became heir of the dojo, just as I always wanted. It's hard but I'm still going at it at my hardest. Never give up right?'

But instead of smiling I only wore a serious mask on my face. I was told my uncle repeatedly that emotions are a show of weakness. And you see since I was the only girl he stated I was just born weak. I sighed turning to leave the window to continue my path down the hall, until I came upon the Music Room 3.

'Hmm it must be abandoned.' I shrugged my shoulders reaching for the door knobs opening the door. Only to be blinded and showered with red rosé petals? What? As the light and petals continues to die down I saw seven people all announce in unison." Welcome."

What did I get myself into? I thought… Only to later figure out that later in life I will be thanking them all.

When I open those doors I found ... The Host Club.

_.: Starting Today, You Are A Hostess! :._

Only those with exhalent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time in the elite private school: Ouran Academy. The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful

My back was up agents the wall as I stared at the room filled with guys and they did the same. Two identical gingers spoke up in unison," Looks like the host club has a new guest."

'Host club? What the hell do these people do? Better question who, are this people?' As I thought to myself in horror, I didn't take notice of the blonde growing near until he held out a rose to me. This took me by surprise causing my eyes to widen and a light blush upon my face.

"Please you don't have to be afraid. Princess I welcome you to the Ouran host club." I looked at him still shocked trying to register what he just said to me. Then it hit me I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Yes?"

Then in a flash I can feel my temper boil in me. 'Blondie here is way to close.' I can feel my eyes narrow once again as a scowl took over my features. "Get away from me! You Idiot Blonde!" I said to him coolly but icily. I saw as he froze in astonishment and backed away from me, before he began to sulk and grow mushrooms in the corner. I stood tall fixing my damn skirt, my emotionless mask again.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Some guy with glasses said looking into his black little book. "I believe she was the new transfer student in your class."

"Yeah, but she is shy. She doesn't talk very much so we don't know much about her." They both said.

I narrowed my eyes puffing my cheeks slightly in a pout crossing my arms over my chest. 'I am NOT shy. Maybe I just don't want to talk to people like YOU.'

I looked forward composing myself to only see that four eyes smiled. He smiled but it was fake, causing me to raise my eyebrow. The way he smiles kind of reminds me of one of my brothers: Rokuro.

"Well that wasn't very polite," the guys continue to look at me as I narrow my eyes at them suspiciously," Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Ms. Honor Student."

"WHAT?!" The annoying blonde jumped up surprising me a bit," You must be Mizumi Nakamaru. The exceptional scholar student we've heard so much about."

I sighed staying calm crossing my arms over my chest," How the hell do you know my name?"

"Why you're infamous, it's not every day a commoner gains entrance to into our academy, let alone one late into the school year." He replied giving me a small smile that almost looked like a smirk.

The word commoner popped on top of my head.

"You must be quite studious to work hard enough to be able to attend our elite academy," arrogant four eyes continued to give me 'ravishing complements'.

The word studious appeared next to the word commoner above my head.

I looked at them with a dead panned face. 'So to these morons think I'm a studious commoner.' I mentally slapped myself.

"Thanks, I suppose," I said dully.

"You're welcome," he almost yelled placing both hands onto my shoulder standing in front of me. "You're a heroine to other commoner like our Haruhi. You both have shown the world that even a poor person can excel to a private academy!" Did he just call this Haruhi person a girl?

My eye started to twitch; this guy is way to close. I scooted over away from him. I guessed he noticed so he began to walk over to me. "It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others." He said dramatically prancing around.

"I think your taking this poor thing a little too far," I heard the short brunette calmly said as I trying to restrain myself, my eyes closed my eyebrow twitching, from hitting the giant idiot.

"Spurn, neglected. But that doesn't matter. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor men to our world…" He said letting go of my shoulders causing me to look up at him in pure annoyance. He threw his hand in the hair sweeping his hair," Of beauty!"

My eyes narrowed; let me leave before I lose my control. "I'm leaving." I said coolly turning around to leave until small hands grabbed a hold of my arm pulling me back.

"WAIT!" I turned to see the little blonde looking up at me. "Come back here Mizu-chan! You must be like a super hero! That's so cool!"

I sighed," I'm not some super hero kid, just your everyday honor student." But then I just registered what he called me. I scowled eye twitching. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIZU-CHAN!?"

"AHHH!" The little blonde cried making his way behind the tall serious guy with black hair.

I sighed closing my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose. What did I ever do to deserve this? Mom did you think it was going to be funny. You always thought it was funny when I was being fussed over.

"So famous honor student what kind of guy are you into? " Tall annoying blonde asked me.

When those words left his mouth my eyes snapped opened my arms dropping down at my side. I looked at him with and enormous blush on my face eyes wide. I shook my hands in front of me frantically," NO! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR A QUITE ROOM!"

Blondie ignored me as he continued," Do you like the strong silent type?" He gestured over to the giant mug faced guy with black hair.

"The boy-Lolita?" He pointed to the small blonde who was cuddling with his pink little bunny.

"How about the mischievous type?" He pointed over to the twins who leaned agents each other smirking.

"The cool type?" He pointed to the guy with glasses.

"Or maybe the natural type?" He pointed to the small brunette, who was staring intently at me like he was thinking. I just stared back. There was something familiar about him. His brown hair, big brown eyes that facial structure reminds me of …

In the darkness sat a mask as a line shone on it, a scratch suddenly appearing on it.

"Haruhi?" I blinked rapidly making my way slowly towards the young girl I mistook as a very girlish boy. I'm such an idiot.

"Mizumi? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked moving from her place between the two twins walking over to me. I was going to give her a small smile but the annoying blonde popped from between us.

"Haruhi, how do you know her? Why did you tell us?" Tamaki asked grabbing a hold of Haruhi's shoulders, as she looked away from him sighing.

"Of course I know her, we both grew up together." I said plainly as I looked at the shocked blonde turn white, slowly turning to look at me. I raised my eyebrow," What?"

He was in front of my face less then a second," YOU HAVE TO SWEAR YOU WONT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT HARUHI!"

I was getting more and more annoyed by the minute," What are you screaming about?"

"You said called Haruhi a HER you KNOW she's a GIRL! " He looked panicked and worried over Haruhi. Hmmm? "No one must know that Haruhi is a girl!"

I looked over to Haruhi, she sighed that dull expression on her face only nodding. I turned back to face the pleading blonde," I give you my word."

He seemed to calm down," Thank you. No please excuse our rudeness we still need to introduce ourselves."

The little much cu… less annoying blonde came riding on the shoulders of the tall serious guys shoulder. He jumped off landing right in front of me. He looked up at me from his big brown eyes," I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is Takashi Morinozuka but you call him Mori and me Hunny."

"I'm Kyouya Ootori; it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Nakamaru." He said smiling evilly.

I rolled my eyes. 'This annoying selfish snob.'

"I'm Hikaru," One ginger twin said gesturing to himself and the other twin mimicking what his brother just did," And I'm Kaoru."

They leaned on one another smirking once more," And we are the Hitachiin twins."

I was going to be polite and say hello and introduce myself properly. Until my hand was grabbed, being spinned, and then dipped. My shocked eyes looked up to meet to violet pair of eyes. My eyes hardened when I found out whose eyes they belonged to.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club. At your service princess," He said leaning his face closer and closer to mine.

I sighed giving him the Nakamaru House of Martial Arts death glare said make the enemy freeze from fear. And that what it did with the idiot. "Don't you dare touch me you Pervert!" And with that I walked away from him towards Haruhi, looking over my shoulder to see him still frozen. I smirked.

.: The Host Club Is Now Opened :.

'So this is what the host club is? A bunch of guys flirting with annoying yellow disaster fan girls.' I learned that by merely walking passed Tamaki's table.

"So Haruhi, you got into this host club because you broke their expensive vase so they made you a host to repay the debt you owe them?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, since they mistook me as a boy." Haruhi said as I helped her with the tea tray going over to Blondie.

I shook my head with a small smile on my lips," Haruhi, what will I ever do with you?" Her eyes widened for a second before she gave me a small smile in return. We stopped as we reached Blonde idiot's table. I looked away I think I've seen enough to learn from him.

I turned my eyes landed onto the twins table. 'What kind of act do they do?'

The twin with his hair parted to the right was laughing. "And then he had a nightmare that made him bolt out of bed," Hikaru said laughing so hard tears nearly leaked from his eyes, causing his twin to whine.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story," Kaoru then looked away looking as if he were about to cry, causing Hikaru to stop laughing and freezing. "I asked you not to tell anyone. Why are you so mean to me?"

The girl seemed to be turning red. 'Why?' Is the question that ran through my head.

Hikaru then slowly turned toward his twin holding his face as if they were about to kiss. My eyes widened,' What's the MATTER with these damn girls?!'

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't mean to upset you, but you were so cute I just had to tell them." Hikaru whispered seductively as he inched closer to Kaoru's face. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Kaoru whispered back innocently.

'I guess they made it perfectly noticeable to who is pitcher and who is catcher.' I shook my head walking away, as the girl began to squeal annoyingly.

I walked over to Haruhi who was holding a tea tray. "Haruhi, what are they so excited about? I just don't get it." I asked her, she looked as if she was going to answer me, but was interrupted.

I turned to see the little blonde (that I learn was Hunny-Sempai) was on the shoulders of the tall guy (Mori-Sempai) like a little kid rubbing his eye in a tiredly. "Sorry. We're running late."

"Hello Hunny! Hi Mori!" Some girl said happily.

"We've been waiting for you!" A different girl chimed in this time.

Mori place Hunny onto the pink plush couches," I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep." Hunny soon once again cutely rubbed the sleep out of his eye," And I'm not that fully awake." He whispered silently.

The girls squealed as they looked at his cute baby face and screeched in delight," SO CUTE!"

"Haruhi are you sure he is a third year instead of student in middle school?" I asked over to Haruhi.

"Honey-Sempai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." I turned my head to see that it was Kyouya that spoke so I turned so I can see him without craning my neck. "And Mori-Sempai's allure is as strong and silent as position."

I just blinked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"MIZU-CHAN! MIZU-CHAN!" Hunny sweetly but loudly cheered as he pulled my arm swinging me into a circle.

"AAAAAHHH!" I squeaked. 'Wasn't this kid just asleep a while ago?'

"Hey Mizu-Chan do you want to have some cake with me?" Hunny asked smiling brightly at me.

Cake? Maybe just a …NO SELF-DISAPLINE! "I'm sorry but I don't…like… sweets." I lied.

"Well then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-Chan?" He showed me his pink stuffed rabbit. It was c… kind of … no it isn't… okay yes it was c- c-cute. "It's okay," Hunny said softly. Just then my eyes widened and then soften.

A second small yet powerful scratch appeared on the untouched mask.

"It is pretty cute, huh?" I asked lightly with a small smile on my face.

I saw Hunny's eyes widened, but then he smiled largely," Take care of him 'kay?" He handed me his bunny then ran off to his table where he jumped into some girl's lap.

"You'll notice that our club utilize each mans' unique characteristics to cater to our guests." Kyouya then stated as if it is a much need to know fact. "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here, he's the king. His request rate is seventy percent."

I sighed by head dropping," What is this world coming to?" Haruhi nodded beside me.

For the rest of the club I just stood sitting by myself on the window seat looking down at the rabbit in her hands. 'It's okay.' Hunny's words ran through her mind. A small smile grew on my face as I turned to look out the window hugging the stuffed bunny to myself.

"Would you like to hold my kitty, Yumi-Chan?" I asked a boy and a girl who looked identical, the same age as myself. But they both looked at me and sneered. I was just six and so were they, and we were alone in my father's dojo.

"Look at this sister the thing is actually trying to talk to us," The boy spoke fluently but mockingly to his sister, ignoring me as if I wasn't there. I brought my stuffed kitty and held it to my chest.

"Well don't pay attention to her or she might think she is more than an it or a thing. Now quick lets go and tell father. That it tried to talk to us," The girl sneered sickeningly as she took her twin brothers hand in her own and ran out of the dojo.

And there I stood all alone, I stopped hugging the cat to my chest, but instead held it by then arm. I looked down at my feet, my fringe covering my face. 'I'm just an it? How can they be so mean? I never did anything? There as mean as their….' I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the shoji doors opened and closed. I felt myself become tense, and my grip tightened around my cat's arm.

"You GIRL! What is this I hear of trying to offer my son your weak stuffed animal, and disrespect him in front of his sister?!" My uncle yelled to me, but I didn't dare look up.

"I didn't do anything I was just wondering if they wanted to play," I whispered truly afraid if the man that stood in front of me. At least he came alone and didn't bring the devil to so happen be his wife.

"WORTHLESS!" He screamed causing me to jump back and look up at him my eyes watering as I can fell the fear embrace my small form. "Unlike you my son has self-discipline something you surely lack. I still don't understand how my father can possibly think you can be in the run with becoming the heir. You are nothing compared to my son or even your brothers. You have no reason else to live or even breathe. You're just a plague among all; all you are is a bother to everyone."

I took in a sharp breathe and looked at my feet once more. 'I'm just a bother. The world is cruel and doesn't need me. I don't want to be a bother on anyone.' I can feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"To top it to make it worse you're a GIRL! Your born weak, just like your mother! No discipline. Look at the weak things you give into so easily." He tore my stuffed cat from out of my arms, I looked up and stared at him with a tear stained face. He smirked evilly as he tore her tail off, but I was too afraid to do anything. I will be greatly punished if I did, after he threw it to the other side of the dojo. I couldn't take it anymore, I looked down. I hung my head is despair. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS! TO WHY YOU'RE EVEN STANDING HERE IS SOMETHING SO UNSURE!" And with that he left, after I heard the door slam I feel to my knees and cried quietly to myself.

It felt like an eternity that I stood in that darkness of the dojo by myself without moving. That was until I heard yelling and then heavy footsteps making their way to the dojo. Then the door opened and softly closed. Then I heard his deep voice. "Mizumi?"

But I didn't reply. I just looked at my fingers since was still on my knees, just that I stopped crying. "Mizumi are you okay?" I heard my dad ask, I simply shook my head no. I heard him sigh," That brother of my really needs to quit his…." My dad said to himself threw quenched teeth, but then I saw that he kneeled in front of me. "Mizumi, don't listen to what he said he is wrong and …. Stupid." My dad said. I shook my head," What did he tell you?"

My dad placed his hands on my shoulders," Mizumi tell me what he said to you?" I just shook my head. He lifted my chin with his huge muscle hand and looked me in the eye. "What did he say?"

"He said that I'm worthless and doesn't deserve to even be in the run for becoming the heir. And since I'm a girl I'm weak and useless. And I'm weak because I like Sakura, the one mommy made me. And he ripped her tail off," I said slowly almost in a whisper my eyes again watering. I didn't want my dad to think I'm weak too, so I turned my head away from him. My dad sighed and I heard him get up.

My eyes widened as more tears threatened to escape,' I really am just a bother.' I expected to

hear the door slam shut to close to show he was leaving but he didn't. I turned to see if he really did leave. But when I turned I came face to face with Sakura, my eyes widened and I looked up and saw my dad smiling down at me. "Mizumi, It's okay." Those are the words I needed to hear.

Just then I let my head drop and my tears continued to stream out, only these tears where different. "Mizumi? Are you okay? Ah man did I say something to make you sad?" My dad was spazzing out again. I only shook my head a slight smile on my face. I looked up and my dad's eyes softened and he opened his arms as I launched myself into them.

"Excuse me," I heard a deep husky voice speak up.

Catching me by surprise out of my thinking, I jumped up slightly hugging the rabbit to my chest tightly sitting forward towards the voice. My head was looking down at the bunny at my chest, I was slightly blushing. I was caught by someone cuddling with a stuffed animal. " Uh H-Hi," I said slowly looking up threw my eyelashes. It was a guy probably a year older than me.

He chuckled," Have you seen my younger sister, she has black hair like mine, in small pig tails, same green eyes? I still don't understand why she chooses to come here every day." He asked smoothly.

I just shook my head no still embarrassed," No." I said in a quiet and innocent voice.

He nodded and then tilted his head slightly," Are you a hostess here?"

I shook my head no, I can feel my face still grow hot on my cheeks.

"That's too bad you're a cute one," He said sending me a wink and then began to walk away to where he meets up with a girl that fit the description. I sighed and shook my head, standing up walking towards Haruhi. No emotion on my face just how it is suppose to be.

.: Haruhi's P.O.V. :.

I was with the rest of the host club, but I wasn't paying attention to the nonsense that was coming out of their mouths I was too busy looking over at Mizumi, as she made her way over to me with Hunny's bunny in her arms. She wore a mask on her face, but this time it was different I saw the slightest warmth in her eyes when she gave back Usa-Chan. I smiled, 'Maybe they can help her.'

"Mizumi we saw that display you just had, maybe you'll care to join…" Tamaki started to speak, but Mizumi just cut him off, by walking right past him.

"No!" Then she grabbed my hand and continued to walk to the door. "Come on Haru-Chan let's go home." I smiled when she held my hand as she swung our arm back and forth. Just like she did when we were younger, before all that. 'I'll take what I can get with seeing her even slightly back to her old self.'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I slowly made my way over to Music Room 3, I feel like meeting up with Haruhi. Since she was dragged out of the class by King Moron himself. I sighed as I opened the door, surprisingly not being attacked by rose petals. I stood there as the doors closed behind me.

I looked around at the host club, they were scattered around the music room. Hunny and Mori were off sitting while Hunny ate his cake, the twins on the couch playing their video games, Kyouya off to the table typing on his lap top, Haruhi was attempting to talk to Kyouya as he nodded. I sighed, but soon my eyes widened. 'Where's Blondie?'

"My Daughter!" I heard him shout.

I sighed shaking my head closing my eyes. I swiftly moved to the left sticking my foot out in his direction. And just like I predicted he ran into my foot causing him to trip. I smirked but that soon faded when I heard glass or porcelain break.

My eyes widened as I turned around so fast I was surprised I didn't get whiplash. I tried my best to keep a calm demeanor but I can feel my eye twitching as I gazed upon the scene. Tamaki laid face front onto the ground since his trip his arse in the air. His head was agents a white column, and behind it were tiny pieces of what once used to be a very expensive vase. I didn't see it there before!

"Awww!" I heard to voices draw on, on either side of me as I stood frozen on the spoke my poker face on, probably only my eyes giving me away.

"We were going to feature that second renaissance vase in the upcoming school auction." The twin on my left spoke with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"Aw now you've done it commoner," the twin on my right spoke I can basically feel mischievousness radiating off of him. "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at six million yen."

"What's with that grubby outfit anyways?" They both asked, but I ignored them.

SIXTEEN MILLION YEN! SIXTEEN MILLION! HOW MANY THOUSANDS IS THAT?! HOW MANY THOUSANDS ARE IN A MILLION?! HOW IN THE HELL AM I GOING TO PAY FOR THAT?! DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS! I mentally had a break down in my mind.

What are you going to do, huh, princess? Gonna run to your daddy? When things get tough gonna run? Can't handle yourself. IF you can't handle yourself how are you going to handle a whole dojo? Huh, weakling!

I shook my head, while bowing as in formal tradition. " How can I repay my debt?" It was quiet, from the corner of my eye I can see that now it was Haruhi who wore a pan faced expression. Probably a feeling of de ja vu.

"What do you think we should do Tamaki?" I looked up to see that four eyes spoke up as he looked over to Annoying Blonde.

He sat on his plush ravished chair dramatically crossing his legs," There's a famous saying you might heard of Ms. Nakamaru," he pointed as me with his eyes closed while lazily resting his head with the other. "When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body."

I can feel my eye twitch again since what he just said made it sound so bad.

"So starting today," he dramatically snapped his eyes opened," you're the host club's maid."

I can practically feel myself drain of all life and color. I turned white frozen in shock. 'MOM! HELP ME! I've been overpowered having to admit defeat!'

The host club circled around me as I stood still frozen. Tamaki was waving his hand in my face; the twins were looking at me closely, while Hunny poked my cheek causing me to fall back into Haruhi's arms still dazed. As they all continued to look.

.:The Host Club Is Now Open:.

I was walking around with a stupid silver tray in my hands. When suddenly I saw Haruhi return from running errands, I saw that Tamaki jumped up and grabbed Haruhi and towed her god knows where. I sighed and went to his table to pick up the empty tea cups.

When I walked over I saw that a girl with red hair sat there by herself. I just collected the tea cups on the tray when I heard her speak up. "First, he stomachs that crap for the new host, but now he added a new hostess. Both lowly commoners, how sad. "

My head snapped up to glare at her, she gave me a false smile," Oh, I'm sorry I was just talking to myself. " I glared at her but turned and walk away. Was this the girl Haruhi talked to me about when it was her first day as a host?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I said as I placed my tray that held small delicate tea cups on the wooden table in front of the sofa I took seat in next to my best friend Haruhi. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I hunched over resting my arms on my knees resting my head in my hands.

"Mizumi, what's the matter?" I heard Haruhi's usually laid back voice ask in one of concern.

I looked up and gave Haruhi a small smile, but then caught myself only returning to my calm demeanor. "It's nothing Haruhi I'm just sick if being around all these…" I looked around making sure none of the clients were near us. I whispered," Annoyingly loud fan girls." I dropped my head again.

I heard Haruhi laugh slightly. I shook my head but hid the small smile that over took my features. I've missed Haruhi. She's been my best friend ever since we were in the pits of our mother's stomachs. You see before my mother married my father she was neighbors with Haruhi's mother. Haruhi was the only person who preferred me to be me.

"In order to pay off you sixteen million yen with us, you will remain the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate," My head shot up as I glared at him heatedly as he only shot me a fake smile," I'm sorry I mean our maid. You can try and run away it you want Ms. Nakamaru, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers." He looked down at me as he pushed up his damn glasses," By the way do you have passports?"

I leaned back on the couch crossing my arms over my chest and my leg over the other. I continued to glare at Kyouya, pouting slightly, biting my tongue and slightly puffing out my cheeks. From the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi give a slight smile. I turned to give her a look of confusion.

I heard Tamaki's voice walk over behind the couch." You have to work hard to pay off that debt…My little nerd." He then blew air my ear. I looked around and glared at him since he earned a slap to the back of the head, "Moron." I growled.

"You need a makeover or no one will look twice at you," Tamaki said as he now stood in front of us where Kyouya once stood, but now he was standing near writing something in that little black book of his.

I lazily lead my elbow on the arm of the seat resting my cheek in my palm closing my eyes," Yeah, well I don't want anyone looking at me."

"Are you kidding me?! It's the most important thing! You have to learn to be for girly and gentle. " I didn't even have to look at him to tell he was shooting at me a 'dazzling smile', since I can feel Haruhi feel annoyed.

With my eyes still closed I sighed stating rather dull," Isn't it the inside that counts? I don't even see why you even have a host club."

"It's a cruel reality really," He said oh so dramatically causing me to lazily open one eye to look at him," It's not every day God makes someone like me both beautiful inside and out."

I rolled eyes closing my eyes yet again, as the idiot blonde continued to babble on more and more only aggravating me. I can feel my eyes twitch and pulse in anger.

'There's a word for people just like him. Idiot? No not that. Moron? No that's just the same as an idiot. Annoying? Yes, but not the word I was looking for. It's on the tip of my tounge.'

I sat up strait opening my eyes as I snapped. "I've got it."

Tamaki perked up as he lend over so he can look me in the eye, "Oh have I pulled-"

"Obnoxious!" I stated loudly, quite proud of myself for remembering the world. But I turned to notice that he turned completely pale, then in less than a second sulking in the corner of the room.

I heard Haruhi sigh as she made her way over to talking to him probably apologizing for me. He then turned to Haruhi with hopeful eyes and then to me with a giant smile. I looked away my hand over my mouth with my eyes closed trying to cover up my laughter.

I heard laughing behind me; I looked over to see the twins leaning on the sofa on my left. They continued to laugh," You're our hero." They said in unison.

A two similar cracks appeared onto the mask.

"You're our hero," I heard two familiar voices say in unison. I looked up blinking rapidly my eight year old eyes in my book as I read outside in the Zen garden.

"What are you guys talking about? " I asked my older brothers Yoshinori and Hatsuharu to whom so happen to be twins.

"We'll were just going to say…" Hatsuharu stated first.

"We're all proud of you." Yoshinori finished.

"Yeah, we knew you could do it. You're so close to becoming the dojo heir. And as your older brothers we're going to be here for you to make sure you succeed fair and square." They both said in unison.

I smiled as I looked down into the book in my lap my bangs covering my bangs. "You're not saying you two are giving up now are you?" I looked up at them and smirked.

"Never!" They both said smirking at me.

I gave them a looked at them with a small smile my eyes growing warmer., being snapped out of it by Haruhi. "Mizumi don't be rude." My eyes snapped over to where she walked over to a sulking Tamaki. "I'm sorry Sempai. But your lesson did strike a small chord in her, I just know it."

In a blink of an eye Tamaki shot up and stood in front of me. He got over that quickly now didn't he? "Really it did? Then let me teach you some more."

"Boss…." The twin leaning on my left side started but was soon interrupted by Tamaki telling him to call him king. "-You can teach her all the basics of hosting."

"But she's not going to get very far with anybody if she doesn't look the part," The twin on my right stated. I turned around in irritation to glare at both twins.

The one on the left spoke again looking up at Tamaki," She's not exactly host club material."

"But maybe if we take her glasses off it will help," The twin on my right stated as both twin with his hair parted to the right reached for my glasses and took them off. They both stared at me with wide eyes.

I narrowed my eyes," I need those you know! I had eye contacts but I lost them!"

I heard Tamaki rushing over to the twin pushing them aside to look at me. He quickly snapped his fingers. " Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Roger!" They both stated in perfect unison saluting and then each grabbing one of my upper arms.

"WAIT!" I shouted as the two little devils dragged me somewhere rather quickly. Me swinging and kicking all the way, until the stopped in a fancy looking dressing room with pink walls and manila curtains to change behind.

"Change into these," They both stated holding up a girl's uniform.

"Why?" I barked crossing my arms over my chest annoyed.

"Don't ask question," Then they both leaped onto me trying to change me.

"WAIT! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! QUIT IT!" I shouted as I struggled agents the two.

"Change! Change! Change!" The two twins chanted.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted throwing both twins out of the changing room. They both grabbed onto each other balancing each other out as they hopped onto one foot each until they stopped, and looked back at me. I pulled down the bottom of my eye lid sticking my tongue out at them before I quickly got back in to change.

I grabbed the uniform and scrunched my face up in disgust this will not do at all. I looked around the rather big dressing room and in the corner I saw a bag that held the boys uniform. I smirked and got dressed.

"Mizumi?" I heard Haruhi say form the other side.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked peevishly.

"Wait, I moment I just need to fix this damn thing," I said opening the curtains playing with the short skirt hopping to make trying but failing to make it longer. I wore my usual long socks and short black skirt. But I also wore the white dress shirt and tie while the Ouran boy blazer fit me but the sleeves are a little long. I allowed my hair to be held in a pony tail instead of a bun sporting out my new contacts. "Are you guys sure I can keep this uniform?"

"So cute! You're such a pretty girl! Adorable!" The annoying blonde Tamaki hand his face in his hands unshed tear in his eyes as he fuzzed over me. My eyes widened as I frowned feeling the blush on my face.

"Mizu-chan you look so cute!" Hunny beamed up at me.

The twin with the hair parted to the right spoke up," If we've known that's how you really look."

"We would've helped you out sooner." The twin with his hair parted to the left said.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll draw in some customers," Kyouya stated making me to glare at him. He's like a jerk just like Rokuro.

"That's just what I was thinking," Tamaki said dramatically.

I glared at him with slit humor,'Total Bullcrap.'

"Our little maid is moving up the ranks. I decided that today, you are an official member of the host club. I will train you to become a proper hostess. If you can get one hundred customers, then we will completely forget about your six million dept."

'WHAT THE HELL A HOSTESS? What did I get myself into?"

.:Mizumi Is Now Open For Business:.

"So tell me Mizumi, do you any hobbies? What do you like to do?" The girl with black hair tied in two pony tails asked.

"What kind of products do you use on your skin? It looks so soft," A girl with short brown hair asked next.

"What's your favorite color?" The last girl who had reddish brown hair with some clipped back asked me.

I looked down and played with my fingers. I was slightly nervous being with other people especially annoying girls I need to stay calm. I looked up threw my eyelashes up to them and gave them a timid smile. I cannot do this!

"So why did you join the host club?" They all asked in unison.

Uh, how can I do this? 'Come up with 100 customer and we will forget your six million yen debt.' Blondie's voice rang in my head. Right and I know just the story.

.: No One's P.O.V:.

Intensively Tamaki and the twins watched the new hostess talk to her clients. The other entire hosts watched from their spots including Haruhi as she watched her friend sadly.

"Oh I see, your mother was ill and passed away five years ago. Who did the chores around the house?" The girl with honey blonde hair asked.

"I did them myself with the help of my other older brothers. I mean I knew how to do all the cleaning and cooking." I said innocently as I played with my fingers looking up at the girl shyly but then turned sad. "But it can be lonely as seeing I'm the only girl, but its okay I really didn't mind." I smiled sadly looking to the ground, holding my hands to my chest.

"And when my mom left to go to the hospital she already showed me all of her recipes, and they were loads of fun to try and make. And when they came out right my father and brothers really seemed to enjoy them and that was enough to make me happy. I had a hard childhood, but it is okay, really." I said giving them my best saddest but innocent smile.

"So uh, is it okay if we request you tomorrow?" The girl in the middle asked as hearts swarmed around the girls.

"Really, that will be great. Thank you." I said innocently as I gave them a timid small smile. Causing them to blush and squeal really irritating me.

"Why is she so popular?" Tamaki asked shocked.

"She's a natural," Kyouya asked scribbling down in his black notebook of his.

"No help needed," The twins stated together smiling at one another.

"Have you forgotten me, Tamaki?" An irritable girl with red head stated quit calmly.

"Of course not princess I was just checking on our newest hostess." Tamaki stated coolly as he looked at this rather annoyed redheaded princess.

"You've been keeping a close eye on her," She stated calmly while her grip tightened on her tea cup before she set it down.

Tamaki threw her a smile," Well I must I'm training her to become a gentle superlative girl." He snapped his finger," Mizumi come here for a second." Mizumi looked over at him glaring before keeping back her innocent/flustered face.

.:Mizumi's P.O.V.:.

I looked to the girls and bowed speaking in a soft voice," If you'll please excuse me." I bowed and walked over to Tamaki as I heard the girl's squeal again. When I looked at Tamaki," Yes?" I kept up my act, since it will be easier to gain more customers.

"I would like you to meet a regular customer of mine, Miss Ayanokoji" Tamaki said as I looked over to the familiar red head girl.

I looked at her and I can feel my eyes narrow into slits of anger. This is the snob that doesn't like Haruhi. I shook my head slightly and pulled out my false innocent smile closing my eyes. "It's very nice to meet you."

Then before I can even open my eyes I felt Tamaki pull me into a giant hug spinning me around. He pinned my arms at my side so I couldn't escape his death hug. Tamaki is a good foe in fighting. Smart pinning down my arms. "THAT WAS SO CUTE! THAT WAS VERY GOOD! AMAZINGLY GOOD!"

"Um Tamaki," I heard that red headed brat speak up, but was ignored by Tamaki as he continued to spin.

"SEMPAI PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled slightly but good thing it came out airy and flustered still keeping my act.

Then I one swift moment I was out of Tamaki's hold and in the air being held by Mori. He looked up at me and I looked down at him. My eyes widened slightly. He helped me without my asking. He then put me down next to him. I looked forward dusting down my skirt, but from the corner of my eyes I continued to look at Mori a small smile growing on my face. 'Thank you, Mori-Sempai.'

I ran my little six year old legs taking me over to the garden. But I couldn't see where I was going since my vision was blurred by my tears. 'Uncle is so mean! He's so mean! Mommy loves me and so does daddy!'

I continued to run and began faster when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickened my speed letting my sore limbs take me were ever they can. Next thing I know I was in a tree sobbing for what seemed like hours until I just sat up there with and emotionless face staring out of nowhere.

Then I heard two of my father's students," Where is the young Master Mizumi? She wasn't at her father's side today."

The second student spoke up," Yes, she's quite the young prodigy she was better than her brothers when they were all her age, heck even her father and grandfather. But she just gets into that space in her head, which seems to pull her back." The guy nodded.

Student number one," Yeah I know, poor kid."

Mizumi sat in the tree for the whole day not speaking up when they came looking for her. Her stomach grumbled she touched her stomach. She looked down at her stomach with anime tears in her eyes I'm so hungry. But I forgot to how t get down. Mizumi thought as she looked down the tree afraid of falling since she was still six. I'm so hungry. I pulled my hand in a fist, 'But I will get down all by myself.'

I tried many different ways to get down the tree but I just couldn't. Then I heard a familiar deep voice," Mizumi?" I paid no attention. I finally gave up and decided I will forever live in the tree, so I looked out into the sunset.

Then I felt arms grab me and lift me in the air. I looked down to see my older brother Minori he wasn't freakishly tall but still tall none the way. But running in my mind was that he helped me even without asking. I smiled down at him cheerfully," Thank you Minori!"

He placed me onto the ground and I smiled up at him," Hm." He looked down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Uh Mori-Sempai you don't you think that was bit much?" Tamaki asked Mori then looking over at me. I visibly tensed. "Come on little one, let daddy give you a big hug!"

I frowned," I already have a dad, moron."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I went with Haruhi to grab our bags to go head to the host club when Haruhi stared at an empty space. I furrowed my eyebrows," Is something wrong Haruhi?"

Haruhi pointed to the empty space on the windowsill," My bag was right here. Where could it have gone?"

My eyes widened where could've her bag went to. I saw Haruhi walk over to the window, while I looked around the room for her bag.

"What the? I didn't think there were bullies in this school." I heard Haruhi mumble.

I looked under a chair near the windowsill when I answered her," There's bullies everywhere you go Haruhi." But she didn't answer back; instead I heard her running footsteps and the door slamming. I lifted my head and blinked," Huh?" I walked over to the windowsill looking out the window. Then that's when I saw it. My eyes widened in anger and my hands clench into fists. Someone threw Haruhi's bag into the fountain, and I have a feeling I know who it is. My fringe covered my eyes as I ran out the room following Haruhi.

As I turned the corner to run down the empty hallway I saw Haruhi's retreating footsteps and that Ayanokoji chick walking down rather smugly. I continued to walk and pass her stopping. "Being of higher standards you may be Miss Ayanokoji but your attitude is cruel enough to wilt a once beautiful rose. Even though you can be beautiful on your exterior, your interior is revolting. You're nothing but a weed in a rose patch." I continued to walk away only to sense she stood there in shock.

After I was out of the hallway I ran only to see Haruhi searching in the fountain. I pulled of my socks and shoes and ran into the fountain. Haruhi looked over at me. "Mizumi what are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes," Haruhi, I'm here to help. So what are you looking for?"

Haruhi gave me a small smile," We need to find my wallet."

I nodded and began my search in the water. 'Or else Haruhi and her dad won't have anything to eat.' I frowned grinding my teeth.

"Hey commoners," I heard a sadly familiar voice. Me and Haruhi both stood up straight and looked over to see Blondie. "You both have some nerve skipping the club like this. Hey, why is your stuff all wet?"

Haruhi went back to searching as I looked over and saw Haruhi's things all wet. "It's no big deal." Haruhi said.

I looked at her and then to Blondie," Yeah, we got it." Then I began my search once again only coming short. When all of a sudden I heard splashing, I turned to see Tamaki in the fountain with us.

He stared to search and so did Haruhi while I just stood there staring at them both. "You don't have to do that. You'll get all wet." Haruhi said as she turned to look at Tamaki.

I stared dumb folded at Tamaki as he continued to search for the missing object. "That's okay; A little water never hurt anybody. Besides people always say I'm dripping with good looks." Haruhi stared at him with wide eyes, in her whole life I was the only person who ever helped her and here now this total stranger is here helping her out of his own choice. I scoffed one side of my mouth lifting up in a smile.

The final crack in the mask reveling and open slot in between.

Up in the mountains, on a dark rainy day was a nine year old girl training. But she wasn't on tip top shape. Her martial arts uniform was tired in several areas, as her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Her eyes barely open and her breathing rigid. She's wears no shoes causing her feet to scrap and bleed.

'I can't give up. I've been training all of my life. I can do this, I will be heir!' Mizumi thought as she walked up the rocky dirt path as rain pelted her, wet as a rag doll. 'No matter how much it hurts.' It hurt so much, she's gone completely numb. Her limbs refused to move, as he vision clouded over. Her breathing coming out short. 'Just…. A ….. little…'

That's were she stopped, she went pass over her limit. She collapsed onto the mud. Her eyes slowly closing,' Uncle is right, I am weak.' Her eyes slowly closed as her breathing tried to even out.

Mizumi felt herself moving, but didn't open her eyes. 'How am I moving? Am I still on the mountain side? I must be I can hear the rain? But why can I not feel it? She opened her eyes slowly, until her vision settled in.

She had a huge coat covering her small figure. She sensed her feet were around someone as her arms press agents the strangers back and chin rested on his shoulder. She slowly turned her head to see her older brother Nobuyuki. He wore that usual goofy smile on his face, but he was soaked to the bone. Mizumi gathered up all her energy," I didn't ask for your help,"

"You didn't have to. I'm your brother I'm going to help you wither you want it or not," He stated a smile in his voice.

"Your going to get all wet?" Mizumi said worrying over her older brother. Afraid he might get sick over her.

"Its okay water has never hurt anyone. And anyways people always tell me I'm dripping with good looks," He smiled looking over at his younger sister through the sides of his eyes.

Mizumi smiled as she closed her eyes, 'Thank you, Nobuyuki.'

"Hang on a sec?" He pulled up the wallet and held it in front of Haruhi," Is this what you're looking for?" He walked over to Haruhi only having her stare at him. "What's wrong? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me are you?" He stated a huge goofy grin on his face.

This seemed to snap Haruhi out of her head as she snatched the wallet out of his hand," No way!"

I looked at the both of them as he asked her something. I smiled.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

I was glaring at that red headed she-devil. I can obviously see that she doesn't like Haruhi. But why did she request her. "Uh, Mizumi?" Hikaru called to me.

I snapped my head to the front to the twins and their customers with a tea tray in my hands. "I'm sorry, what was it?"

"We were just saying our princess will like some tea?" I nodded flustered as I placed two filled tea cups and placing their empty ones on the table as they squealed. But it didn't annoy me because I was to busy keeping an eye on Haruhi.

"Mizumi?" I heard the twins call me.

I looked over to them," I'm sorry I'm just thinking. I'm a bit worried about Haruhi being with that red-headed demon." They both nodded also aware of how she doesn't like Haruhi.

That's what has me so confused. If Ayanokoji doesn't like Haruhi why would she request her in the first place… My eyes widened as my hold on the tray loosened. Unless she's jealous.

I looked over to the table able to see Ayanokoji grab Haruhi, pulling her down as the same time I dropped the tea tray and ran over to them. Haruhi 'seemed' as she had Ayanokoji pinned to the ground. I was beside Haruhi seething in anger at what that red head witch just did.

"Somebody help! These two commoners just tried to attack me." Now that was I here she pulled me into her little envious game. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" The cow screeched.

I was about to beat that witch when I felt water rush all over me, Haruhi, and Ayanokoji. Feeling the water soaked me I slid to the ground on my knees legs on either side of me. I looked up to see the twins smirking down at me. I pouted damn me and my short stature.

Haruhi sat dumb folded beside me as Tamaki gave Ayanokoji his hand helping her up gently. "Tamaki, Haruhi just assaulted me along with that Mizumi." She said 'scared'.

"I'm disappointed in you princess. You were the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the fountain weren't you?"

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof?" She stated nervously of being found out. I let myself snicker at her karma of being caught.

"You know you're a beautiful girl you can no longer be our guest princess. If there's two things I know. It's that Haruhi isn't that type of man and that Mizumi would never hurt a fly." If only he knew, I thought as I turned my head slightly smirking.

Her eyes watered," Tamaki you idiot!" Then with that she ran away. I snickered again then Tamaki looked to us.

"Now how to punish you two. " I stared at him in disbelief what did I do? "Your goal now is 1000 customers … each."

He held out a hand for Haruhi, while I felt some one pull me up gently I turned to see the twins. "I have expectations for my little rookies," Tamaki said.

"These are the only extra uniforms we have left but they're better than wet ones." Kyouya said as he gave me and Haruhi each a blue bag. I saw the yellow fabric in the bag. I glared at the bag and the dress inside it with deep hatred. 'DAMN!'

"Thanks you guys. Were gonna go get dressed." Haruhi said nicely as she lead me to the dressing rooms.

I look of my soaking wet blazer and walked into Haruhi's dressing room. "Hey Haruhi what uniform did they give you?"

Haruhi looked at me with a small smile on her face," The same you got I'm guessing."

I sighed and pulled the bow out of my hair dropping my hair form its ponytail. "Damn! Even my ribbon is wet." I saw that Haruhi was looking at me, I turned to her. "What?"

"Nothing," She said shaking her head a smile on her face. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to take off my white button up shirt, and by the looks of it so was Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Mizumi I brought more towels-"Tamaki stopped when he saw that Haruhi and I were now stripped in only our tank tops and pants/skirt. I looked at him with my eyes narrowed," Get out!" I said calmly.

Haruhi and I began to change quickly. I was now in a sour mood, I was not only in this disgustingly yellow dress but my hair was now held by the ends by a hairband. Haruhi opened the curtains to show us both in the ugly girl's uniform. I huffed angrily and stood in front of him placing my hands on my hips. "Hey Blondie, next time don't just barge in knock or something."

Tamaki looked at me and his face wore a pink blush," AW MY DAUGHTER YOUR SO ADORABLE! SO CUTE!" He tried to grab me into a hug but I saw it coming. I held him back with my hand to his face holding him back as he looked at tried to get at me. I struggled with two hands.

"So Mizumi how do you like the host club? I know when I first joined I thought they were crazy." Haruhi stated in her usual bluntness.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at her I pulled my back as Tamaki stopped for now to heat what Haruhi and I have to say, Haruhi continued. "I have to admit Sempai you looked really cook earlier." I saw Tamaki's face turn so red, and that reminded me of two certain gingers.

"That reminds me," I turned to the twins," When you poured that water on us soaking especially Ayanokoji it really cool of you guys." I giggled after that, I saw that they both smiled at me with flushes on their face. "I might like being in the host club."

"Now I can be wrong," Kyouya smirked looking up from his notebook over to the audience," But I think we could be witnessing the beginning of love here."

"But now that I think of it being a host and being fussed over a bunch of girls may not be so bad," I said thinking placing a finger to my cheek and tilting my head. "But how can I pull it off?" I stood there thinking for a moment when it hit me. "I'll just keep acting timid and gentle," I giggled smiling for the first time.

Next Time:

Tamaki: Now don't get full of yourself just because your staring to get popular. If you're going to be a hostess-

Haruhi: Mizumi you have another customer.

Tamaki: But I-

Mizumi: More Customers?

Tamaki: Don't take my customers!

Mizumi: Next Time: The Job of a High School Hostess!

Tamaki: The Ouran Host Club will we waiting for you!

The Host Club: We'll see you then!

Will they break away that mask, she lived to hide behind?


End file.
